Empty Doll
by SilentSniper
Summary: The Lord of Demons was given a gift; a boy. He was ordered to be the Lord's lover, but somebody was going to change that. Yami/Yugi. Yami Bakura/Yugi. Hiatus.
1. Default Chapter

Empty Doll  
  
By: Silent Sniper  
  
Chapter 1: Gift  
  
Lord Yami looked out of his balcony and frowned slightly. His people and rival empires were bringing gifts to him today and he really didn't want to see them...It was useless.   
  
"Lord Yami," a voice greeted. Yami turned to face a tall man with icy blue eyes and chestnut hair. The man wore a navy blue shirt with blue designs that meant cunning one and navy blue leather pants. A sword rested on his hip and several little darts used for combat. His face held no expression.   
  
"Yes, Seto?" Yami answered. Yami wore a similar outifit, but it had significant differences. His whole outfit was one piece and clung to his well built body and a studded belt hung around his waist . Also he wore a black overcoat that reached his knees with red lines. He was the leader of the Demons and ruled over a misrable earth while Seto was his second in command. The Lord turned which made the large collar on his coat cover his face and smiled.  
  
"Your gifts are here," Seto said and bowed his head in respect.   
  
"Good. Now lets go see them!" Yami said and walked gracefully to the throne room with Seto following in the same graceful matter. He couldn't wait to see what lovely things his people brought him.   
  
The two boys reached the elegant throne room that was decorated in gold and red carpets. It was a huge place that had silk banners that praised the Lords and Gods. A large golden throne chair awaited the Lord who sat with a amused look. Seto took his place on his right. Two beautiful ladies in long beige gowns that clung to them walked up to him. The younger woman with long blond hair and blue eyes spoke first while the brunette with green eyes waited.  
  
"Lord Yami, our people praise your power and self with beautiful gifts. Our King Sugoruko, sends you his gift. We hope his Highness finds them to his liking," she said and knelt besides her brunette partner.   
  
Strong men carried large chests when the blond called them. They set them down on the Lord's feet. The men and the two women showed them their gifts. Rubies, gold, dimonds, long elegant carpets, spices and animals. Yami looked at them with slight boredom and frowned. He already had plenty of these items.   
  
"Is that all?" he said with a polite tone of voice with slight anger running through it.  
  
The brunette smiled softly and her emerald eyes gleamed. "No, my Lord. We have a special surprise for you..." she said mysteriously. A hand motioned someone to come with a soft gesture. Yami's red eyes widened slightly when he saw four men carry a lavender litter that had silk violet curtains.   
  
"What is this?" he asked.  
  
"I cannot tell you for we have never laid on what lies beneath the curtains. Our master and mistress told us to protect this litter until it reached you. Also that only you must gaze at the gift inside," the brunette replied. Yami's only response was to lift an eybrow.  
  
"Oh?" he asked with an interested tone. The women nodded. " Well... take that litter to my chambers," Yami ordered. Then when the litter was taken, he ordered the men and woman to leave him. Seto looked into the crimson eyes and then left as well when he saw the Lord's expression.   
  
* I wonder what this present is? Yami asked himself as he walked towards his chambers.   
  
**************  
  
Yes, another YGO fic....how nice. Its a bit slow right now, but I promise it will get better. Please tell me if you're confused. I will explain or it will be revealed in later chapters. Disclaimers: YGO does not belong to me, so leave me alone. 


	2. Gift Unwrapped

Empty Doll  
  
By: Silent Sniper  
  
Chapter 2: Gift unwrapped  
  
The tri colored boy opened his large oak door to see the litter placed on in the middle of the room. He approached it cautiously in case that it might be a trap from his enemies. He lifted the curtains and his eyes widened. Inside was a small figure that was covered all over by white linen cloth in a submissive pose. The figure raised his head. Yami found himself staring into large violet eyes that were filled with an unusual light. This intriqued the Lord.   
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"I am a gift for you, my Lord," the figure said in a soft tone.   
  
"No, I meant who are you?" he asked once more.  
  
"I am Yugi" he answered simply.   
  
Yami's curiousity had risen ever since he heard that voice. It wasn't sensual nor with venom...it was a voice devoid of evil. Sweet and pure. Who could be hiding under that linen cloth? Carefully he removed the cloth until the boy was revealed. Yami took in a sharp breath. An angelic face that was framed with wild tri colored hair, much like his own and those large violet orbs was unveiled. Crimson eyes roamed the boy curiously. The boy was petite . He looked so fragile, like a glass ready to shatter. His flawless skin was white as alabaster. His lips were a soft pink and soft looking. He wore an elegant yet modest outfit. Delicate silver chains were attached to his feet and wrists. Beautiful indeed...He raised an elegant eybrow.  
  
"How old are you, child?" he asked. This boy looked like an eight year old.  
  
"I am seventeen years old," Yugi replied. Yami smiled. The boy was old enough. After all he was a gift for him...He didn't notice that the boy's eyes held faint fear. A tantalizing scent reached the Lord's nose. A scent of vanilla . Exotic, yet innocent.  
  
"Your Highness?" Yugi asked timidly. The Lord's eyes were cloulded with some sort of emotion. The childlike boy shivered. That was Sugoruko warned him about...The King's purple eyes that were filled with sadness. Yugi became lost in his thoughts and memories.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Yugi, I am sorry that this day had to come...but ever since you were born, your destiny was written," an old man's voice said.  
  
"Why?" a tearful Yugi asked. A hand grabbed his arm and turned it over. A light violet mark that looked like a sideways moon was embedded on his skin.   
  
"This is the symbol of the Lengendary Savior...that will end the war that is to happen months from now," the man replied.   
  
"I don't want to do this!" Yugi protested and buried his head in the old man's chest. He felt the man's arms embrace him and tried to comfort him.   
  
"This is your destiny, child. There is not way out of this," the old man said gently," But I warn you, there will be pain...and sadness."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Yugi snapped out of his trace when he felt a slighy pressure on his lips. He opened his eyes. The Lord was kissing him...It was happening to quick! He didn't want this!  
  
Yami found himself in heaven. The boy's lips were sweet as plump strawberries. Intoxicating Yami gripped Yugi's head and pressed his lips harder. Yugi felt the Lord's tongue trying to gain access....He had no choice but to given him entry. Yami let out a low groan. This boy tasted divine! Like the finest wine! He explored every cavern of Yugi's mouth freely and let his hands drop to Yugi's waist. He started to tug at Yugi's clothing while he kissed him.  
  
Addictive taste....  
  
Yami's mind cleared himself of the lust filled fog and pulled back. Yami smiled in amusment at Yugi's face. The multi haired boy's face was slightly flushed and his eyes were downcast. A pretty picture...  
  
"Will you do anything I want, little one?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. I am your gift," he replied in a mono tone.  
  
"Good," Yami said and smirked. He eyed the silver chains. Those blasted things have to go! He pointed his finger at the chains. A red ball of energy fired out of his finger and broke the chains. Yugi smiled softly. Those chains had left him cramped  
  
Then without warning he scooped the small boy in his arms which made his gasp. Yami reached his four poster bed in long strides and layed Yugi on the silk red bedspread. Violet eyes widened and looked into blood red eyes.  
  
"I won't hurt you..." Yami whispered and kissed Yugi with passion.  
  
Yami tasted Yugi's mouth over and over. He couldn't get enough of the strawberry taste...So sweet...Soon he wanted to taste more of his little gift. Yugi let out a moan as Yami began to nip at his long neck and squirmed beneath the Lord. He smiled devilishly. So, that was his weak spot? He continued to nibble on his neck as Yugi let out several moans. The small boy was beginning to enjoy himself....How could Sugoruko warn that this was pain?   
  
He didn't notice Yami's red eyes. They were filled with unrestrained desire....of things that were to come...  
  
****************  
  
I wrote this? Am I crazy? Am I gonna write an actual lemon? I don't know! Disclaimers: Yugioh! does not belong to me. 


	3. Want

Empty Doll  
  
By: Silent Sniper  
  
Chapter 3: Want   
  
He didn't notice Yami's red eyes. They were filled with unrestrained desire....He wanted him.  
  
Yami's hand touched the curve of Yugi's cheek gently and shivered slightly. The skin was so smooth, unmarred and prefectly tender. How divine this was going to be. The beautiful child was perfect.  
  
"Yugi...." Yami purred, liking the way his name rolled off his tongue. A wonderful name for such a perfect creature. He smirked. Let the fun begin....  
  
Gentle fingertips trailed a pattern down the boy's smooth, but defined chest. Yugi shivered under his fingers and shut his eyes. Yami frowned. He couldn't see the boy's eyes....  
  
"Whats the matter?" he hissed which Yugi shake with like a leaf in a strong wind.  
  
"I-I...Lord Yami..." Yugi stuttered and tears fell from his eyes.   
  
"What is it?" the Lord asked angerily. He watched as Yugi's creamy white face become a lovely shade of pink. He smiled knowingly. The boy had never been touched by anybody.  
  
"You're a virgin..." Lord Yami mushed as he gently sucked on the junction between Yugi's shoulder blade and neck. A red blotch appeared on the tender skin. His mark....  
  
"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you..." Yami whispered.  
  
"Promise?" Yugi said hopefully and raised his tear streaked face.  
  
"All you feel is pleasure..." he said and kissed him. This time he thought he tasted a hint cimmimon, honey and sugar along with the strawberries.   
  
Slowly Yami kissed every inch of Yugi's chest, marveling over the softness. His skin tasted exactly like his mouth. Full of sugary sweetness. Yugi started to moan once more under Yami's gentle lips.   
  
"You like that?" the Lord purred as he teased Yugi's skin. Yugi couldn't say anything and merely mewed in pleasure. His small hands were entangled in the sheets.   
  
A yelp escaped Yugi's lips as Yami bit down on his sensitive flesh. Blood seeped out from the small wound, but was licked away by the Lord. He began to squirm around as Lord Yami took his time in sweet torture.   
  
"No, no, little one. You must be patiant," Yami scoled and nipped his ear playfully. Then he went back to toying with the tri haired boy.  
  
Yami smiled slyly as he began to unwrap his gift. Yugi froze when he felt questing hands reach the waistband of his pants. What was he doing? The boy was so confused and tried to think of some answer. He felt a cold breeze reach his bare skin and shivered. Yami's eyes were wide in shock. The boy was absoultly even more gorgeous. His alabaster skin glowed with purity. His chest was softly defined that ended in a gently curved stomach which led into slim hips. Molded into perfection. Small and plaint...The Lord quickly discarded his outfit and moved closer to Yugi. The feel of his skin upon the sweet slicked skin that was Yugi was sweet torture.   
  
Yami wondered how this unbelievable beauty fell into his life. This burning began to boil in Yami's stomach. Posession....Enough of this charade. Of the kindness.  
  
He started to kiss Yugi with more force until the boy began to squirm uncomfortably. Yugi noticed that Yami's emotions had changed into something else. Another cry escaped Yugi as the Lord bit him harshly.   
  
"Lord Yami?" he asked timidly.  
  
"Shh...." Yami whispered as his hand drifted downwards...towards his prize. Yugi forced himself to keep still as Yami carassed his inner thighs. The hand wrapped around his member. Forgetting his vow, Yugi jumped at the warm touch. His mouth opened slightly as Yami's hand began to move up and down on his sensitive flesh. A moan escaped his lips which caused the Lord to smirk. The red head began to twist and turn under Yami. This unfamiliar feeling in his belly began to burn.   
  
He wanted....need something.   
  
His slim hips bucked without his knowing. Bucking into Yami's touch...begging.   
  
"Please...please.." Yugi pleaded as his body arched more.  
  
The Lord smirked. The hand began to increase its pace which caused more pleasure. Finally the burning in his belly erupted...Yugi cried out as he released in Yami's hand. His body became lazy along with his mind. The Lord's crimson drank in the sight of the tiny red head. Yugi's face was flushed, his violet eyes were glazed over in pleasure and his hair was wet with sweat. Yami felt the need within as he watched the satisfied red head. He raised his soiled fingers to his mouth and licked each of them individualy. *He tastes so good...* the Lord thought  
  
"Beautiful..." the Lord muttered and turned away from the trembling boy. Yugi's expression became confusion when he saw Yami take out a bottle of oil.   
  
"Whats that?" Yugi asked with a hint of fear.   
  
Yami coated his fingers with the slick oil. " You'll see..." he muttered seductivly.  
  
Yugi jumped when he felt a finger near his pukered entrance. "Lord?" he asked once more.   
  
He let out a cry as the long digit pushed inside of him. He arched and squeezed his eyes shut. It hurt...His eyes snapped open when he felt a second finger slid in. The pain increased further, but it was nothing compared to three fingers. Yugi was thrashing and crystal tears made their way down him face.  
  
"Please! Stop!" he cried as he gripped the sheets tightly. He was trying to hold back sobs that threaten to come out. The pain was unbearable....Once more his eyes widen when he felt Yami's fingers brush against something. Bright fireworks burst before his eyes. His hips rose involuntary and several little gasps escaped his mouth. Yami smiled. Yugi's face was flushed becomingly and his eyes were glazed over as he stretched him. Yugi whimpered when the warmth left him.   
  
"Don't worry..." Yami soothed with an evil glint in his eyes.   
  
Yugi's eyes widened again when he felt something larger push against his opening. Fear started to creep into the violet orbs and panic settled in his mind. What was going on? The boy let out a scream of sheer pain as Yami pushed into him. It felt like a metal spike was tearing him in two. His insides were bubbling in agony and his mind was focused on the pain.  
  
Yami let out a low moan. The boy was so tight and warm. So recieving. He wanted to ravish the beautiful Yugi over and over again.   
  
The carnal need took over the Lord's mind and he began to thrust mindlessly into the poor child. Yugi squirmed and thrashed beneath the tanned Lord, but it was useless. The Lord was not being gentle with him in any way. Lips sought out the sweetness of Yugi's. It muffled the small cries, but Yami still loved the taste. Yugi's tears were lapped up by the Lord repeatedly. Words of love and want was whispered in the coolness of the night. Yugi felt a burning in his stomach as Yami moved within in. Yami felt it as well. His reaction was to move faster in order to reach that wanted feeling.   
  
Crimson blood was pooling around the two and onto the sheets. The sticky red liquid coated Yami's shaft and Yugi's thighs. Yami let out a husky cry as he came within Yugi's warmth and gave one final thrust. Yugi also came when he felt Yami's warm essence fill him. The violet eyed boy felt himself weaken and his vision was growing dim as his blood flowed freely. Tears seeped out of his eyes. This was the pain Sugoruko warned him about....  
  
"Mine..." Yami muttered as he kissed Yugi roughly. That was the last thing Yugi heard before his body became limp and his world blackened. Not in death, but in slumber....  
  
Yami stroked Yugi's hair as he watched the small boy sleep. This beauty was his and nobody's else.  
  
"Mine, mine, mine," Yami hissed.   
  
Yugi laid on bed in a fetal position. His face was stained with tears that were shed during this time. Blood coated his body and the sheets. His mind was blank. It had shut off awhile ago. His whole body ached and he didn't dare move. It hurt to much. He thought that the Demon King was actually kind, but he was mistakened. The Demon King was as heartless as everyone said. He was not a someone to mess with... The small boy's eyes closed after awhile and he fell into a dreamless slumber.   
  
*****************  
  
*in shock* Err...did I write that? Um...well, yeah. ^^; Anyways I hope you like this....Disclaimers: YGO does not belong to me. 


	4. Coming Out

Empty Doll  
  
By: Silent Sniper  
  
Chapter 4: Coming Out  
  
Yami's eyes opened to see a warm figure on his crimson sheets. He smiled. It was his gift. Yugi. A low groan escaped his lips when he thought about the day before. The boy was so tight and tasted soo good. He wanted more. Slowly he itched closer to sleeping redhead. His crimson eyes caught the trail of dried up tears on Yugi's round cheeks. The red head was in a fetal postion as his blond bangs hid his eyes. He shrugged. It wasn't his problem. The boy claimed that he was his. Yugi belonged to him. He smirked as he kissed Yugi's soft lips which caused the small boy to open his eyes.   
  
Yugi began to squirm as the Lord's hands wandered and he braced himself. He feared the assault from last night. Yet the Lord pulled away and smiled. Yugi watched as Yami dressed, utterly confused. He was sure that the Lord was going to have his way with him again. Yami walked to a door and disappeared.   
  
"What?" Yugi whispered. He winced when he tried to move. The pain in his lower body was still there. Not as painful as last night, but still there.  
  
The Lord came back in and glanced at Yugi with slight disdain. The small boy was still sweaty, his thighs were caked in blood and his body had some slight bruises from yesterday. Yami didn't want to marr Yugi's flawless skin, but it seems he failed.   
  
"Come here," he commanded.   
  
The tri haired boy tried to stand up and walk, but he collapsed on his knees. "I can't.." he whispered.  
  
Yami sighed and went over to pick up Yugi and carried him to the bathroom. Yugi's eyes widened when he saw the bathroom. The walls were beige, but not bright. The large tub was made out of marble, the gold tinted sink was large and mirrors surrounded it. Fluffy purple towels hung on a metal pole along with some other things. It was absolutly beautiful. Yugi let out a small yelp when he felt water touch his heated flesh.   
  
"Shh! This is to help you! I can't have you bleeding and dirty," the Lord said harshly as he cleaned the boy's body. Violet eyes watched his very movement, confusion clearly in them. The Lord didn't bother talking as he rubbed the tender skin with fragrent lotions and soap. After the blood was gone, Yami placed a hand on the boy and closed his eyes. Blue energy gathered around his hand and gave Yugi's body a bluish tint. Soon the red marks and faint blue bruises began to vanish. The boy's skin became flawless once more.   
  
"Get up," Yami commanded. Yugi flinced as he stood on shaky legs and grabbed the towel that was handed to him. The Lord waited unpatiently as the boy walked into the bedroom once more. Yami handed him the clothes that he worn ealier and watched lustfully as the small boy dressed, but held back. He had some buisness to attend to. Red eyes raked over him and the Lord nodded. Then the Lord went away without a word, leaving Yugi in his misery.   
  
He was still hurting. His insides were still raw and burning. His mind was in shreds. Yugi curled on the bed and wrapped an blanket around him. Tears flooded his eyes and fell down his cheeks. Soon his tears wet the pillow. Replays of last night kept coming back.   
  
The blood....  
  
The agonizing pain...  
  
The Lord's hands and mouth all over his flesh...biting and pinching.   
  
There was faint pleasure. His body had betrayed him....  
  
Yugi's silent tears became sobs as he burrowed into the blanket, seeking warmth and security. Like the security of his kind Grandfather. There was none...  
  
"Why? he whispered, "Why Granpa? Why do I have to do this?" Dreams of his past and the angonizing pain of yesterday blended together as he fell asleep in mist of his sadness.  
  
**************  
  
Yami scowled at the tiny figure in the bed. His gift has been in this darkened room for the past three days. At first he let him, but now he was getting impatiant. His eyes ran over him. His skin was sickly pale, his bright eyes held misery. Downright misrable. He frowned. He hadn't tasted the boy since that wonderful night...  
  
"Quit moping," he barked.   
  
Bits of blond hair peeked out of them blanket until the boy was uncovered. "Yes, sir," he said quietly and stumbled out of bed. He startled when Yami tossed him something. Silently Yugi dressed without meeting the Lord's crimson eyes. Soon he was dressed in a simple outifit that was white pants and a long sleeved shirt with purple designs.   
  
"You are to go outside. I am tired of your moping, but you will only be allowed to go outside the room, but only if I'm with you. And wear this as well," Yami said coolly as he handed Yugi something.   
  
Yugi stared at the white silk cloth. "What is this?"  
  
"Its to cover up your face. Nobody is allowed to gaze at you," Yami said as he covered Yugi's face. All that could be seen was some of his eyes. Not even the lavender color. The Lord grabbed Yugi's small hand and both of headed out of the bedroom. Yugi stumbled behind him. The Lord sat in his throne chair with Yugi in his lap. His grip was bone crushing on Yugi's fragile body, but he didn't protest.   
  
"Lord Yami," a deep voice said. Yami turned around to see the chestnut haired second in command. Blue eyes stared at the short figure behind Yami. "Who is this?"  
  
"This was my gift from last night, " Yami said smugly. He grabbed Yugi to him and smirked.   
  
" I've been having fun with my gift as well," Seto commented.   
  
"Ah, yes. That boy that you got last month," Yami said. Yami felt Yugi stiffen against for some reason. "Why don't you bring him in here, so that our lovers can meet."   
  
Seto nodded and ordered a guard to bring his slave. They waited in silence as the guard soon brought Seto's lover. Yugi managed to hold in a gasp. Seto's lover....he was a tall handsome boy with messy blond hair and honey colored eyes which held a surprised glint for some reason. It was him....But how?  
  
**********  
  
Hello! The day has finally cooled down and I write! Now...how many do you think its Seto? Keep the guesses coming! Now I go read my new Planet Ladder #4 and 5, Naruto, Inuyasha #12! ^__^ Disclaimers: Yugioh does not belong to me! 


	5. Reunited

Empty Doll  
  
By: Silent Sniper  
  
Chapter 5: Reunited.  
  
"Ah, glad you could make it," Seto acknowledged and brought the blond into his arms as he faced Yami's new lover. "This is Jou. Whats his name?"  
  
Yami thought. He didn't want them to know his lover's soft name. The boy was HIS. Nobody was to know him directly. Hm...what to call his beautiful Yugi. Then a name came to his mind.   
  
"Hikage," he answered simply and smiled. Other people will call him Hikage while he will call him Yugi in privacy.   
  
Seto nodded and turned to the boy known as Jou. "Come on, puppy. We have "things" to do," he said and pulled Jou with him.   
  
Yami's lips quirked in amusement. Seto could never contain himself with that blond. He was attractive, but his little gift was even more. His head turned to where Yugi was sitting. So small and delicate...  
  
"Yugi," he said, "You are now to be called Hikage. Nobody will ever know your real name. You know why?"  
  
Yugi shook his head, but he had some idea. Also he dared not voice it.   
  
Yami gripped Yugi tightly. "You are mine. Your name is sacred....Only for me," he whispered in Yugi's ears. He noticed the faraway look in Yugi's eyes. He frowned and dug his nails into Yugi' arm. The boy let out a yelp of pain as the distant look in his eyes left him.   
  
"What were you thinking?" Yami asked.   
  
Yugi shook his head. "Nothing, my Lord," he answered meekly.   
  
Yami smiled. "Call me Yami, little one," he purred. He eyed Yugi suggestivly. The small boy was driving him crazy with want. Quickly he stood up and headed for his room. Yugi's eyes widened. Not this again.   
  
"Please...not this, "he pleaded as the Lord began to rid him of his clothes.   
  
Yami responded by kissing Yugi and smiled against his lips. "I told you. You're mine. I can do whatever I want you," he hissed as he postioned himself at Yugi's entrance  
  
"Nobody will help you," he said as a scream tore throughout the room.  
  
*************  
  
Yugi awoke in the dead of the night. The Lord's arms were wrapped around him and his face was buried in Yugi's hair. The red head whimpered softly. There was that pain again...Yugi's eyes grew distant as he  
  
That blond with the honey colored eyes....  
  
It was him....  
  
Yugi's eyes filled with tears. His lips curved into a smile as the droplets fell down his face.   
  
"You're here...." he whispered happily. "You're with me..."  
  
The boy began to feel a happiness in his lonely heart and he fell asleep with a smile on his face  
  
**************  
  
Meanwhile another was also thinking in the darkness. Jou's brown eyes gazed at the ceiling thoughtfully as Seto's breath ruffled his blond hair and his arms rested on his waist.   
  
That small figure on the Lord's lap. It was obviously a boy because the chest was flat. His face was covered though, so he couldn't see his face. Yet something told him he was correct.   
  
Can it be him?   
  
Jou closed his eyes. He was sent here to protect the one that he adored like a brother. It had to be that boy.   
  
*My King told me he would come after I arrived.* the blond thought. A smile spread across his features. It was him. Yet the smile became a frown as he thought about what the things that would follow.   
  
Everything will fall into place soon.....He would have to find a way to meet with him. To see if he was alright.   
  
Jou curled up to his dark haired lover with those thoughts in his mind.   
  
"Soon, we will see each other," Jou muttered and fell asleep.   
  
************  
  
Yugi sighed softly as the sun rose. The Lord had treated some of his wounds and then had left the red head to wallow in his misery. The violet eyed boy winced. No matter how many times the Lord would take him, he would never get used to it. Never never. Yet he can't do anything....  
  
He is Lord's Yami's gift. Bound to him until the Demon Lord tires of him....  
  
Crystal tears fell down his round cheeks and his small shoulders shook with sobs. He missed them. His grandfather. His friends. His home. He longed to be with them. Playing and laughing. He shook his head. Enough of this.   
  
Destiny be damned.   
  
He had had enough.   
  
Yugi winced as he got up from the crimson bed. His lower body hurt as well as other body parts. He didn't want to be here anymore. The Lord didn't love him. Never will. He thought that the Lord might have loved him in the beginning, but it had shattered the instant that Yami forced himself upon him. The red head shook his head and headed out the door.   
  
Today he will leave everything behind. Everything....  
  
Carefully he made his way to the long hallway, keeping an eye on things for people. Yugi's heart stopped when he bumped into a solid object.   
  
"You..."a voice muttered. It sounded so familiar....  
  
Curiously he looked up and got a surprise.   
  
It was the blond with the honey colored eyes. Tears began to seep out of his eyes.  
  
"Jou......" he whispered as he threw himself in the blond's arms. *Jou....I'm glad you're here....* Yugi thought as the blond put his arms around the small boy.  
  
"It is you..." Jou said and smiled.  
  
"You're back, my friend..." Yugi said as tears wet the blond's shirt.  
  
****************  
  
I haven't update this in a long time, but I was thinking about the plot and stuff. School has started as well, so not too many updates will show. ^^;; Disclaimers: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me because I have no money.... 


End file.
